


Starry Night

by choi_chani



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band), sunnew - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choi_chani/pseuds/choi_chani
Summary: Chanhee and his best friend, Sunwoo, go to the top of the hill of their hometown which has always been their favorite child hood getaway. Coincidentally on this night, a meteor shower takes place in which Chanhee and Sunwoo wish to be something more than just friends to each other.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Starry Night

"Come on, Chanhee! If you did this ten years ago, what's so hard about doing it now?" Sunwoo teases me as we walk up the steep hill.

"Put emphasis on the 'ten years ago' part! We are twenty two now," I whine. Sunwoo stops and waits for me to catch up, and once I do, he offers me his hand. Gladly taking it, he helps me get up the rest of the hill.

Heaving a triumphant sight, I let my knees give out under the weight of my skinny body and plop onto the cold, smooth blades of grass. Leaning against the rock, I take in the view from on top of this hill. Ever since the two of us were kids, we would come here every night during primary school and look at all of the vibrant meshes of light being emitted from the homes in our neighborhood, the traffic lights in the streets, and the light up signs in town. We practically call this place our second home because we've probably visited this spot more times than we could even keep count of.

"It's been years since the last meteor shower, do you remember it?" Sunwoo asks as he smoothly slides down the rock and sits down beside me.

"How could I forget, it was our first day of primary school when it happened." I nostalgically reminisce upon that night. I can vividly remember the stars shooting across the skyline, painting a modern version of Starry Night by Van Goh on the dark, black canvas called the night sky.

I cannot explain how glad I was when I heard that there was going to be a meteor shower tonight, it gave me a reason to stop hiding in my college dorms while reading all of my biology notebooks. Not only that, but it gave Sunwoo and I a reason to meet up after a couple of days of not seeing each other. Him and I have been so immersed in our college textbooks because of our upcoming exams.

"Chanhee." He calls out my name as he affectionately wraps his arm around my shoulders.

I only hum in response, too burdened with keeping my eyes glued to the blank sky to say a single word.

"I really missed hanging out with you like this." Sunwoo confides truthfully. This is not really the type of stuff you would hear come from Sunwoo's mouth, he's not really the soft kind of person. Hearing what he said, I couldn't fight the toothy smile growing on my face.

"Same."

At the blink of an eye, shooting stars start to scrape across the night sky like colored pencils dragging across a blank canvas. From the newly born illumination, I look over to see Sunwoo's face lit up like a happy toddler. A large smile erupts from his face, which is a sight not many would see unless he is laughing. He usually wears a cold, manly face because of his desire to appear strong and insusceptible, but seeing how he is now is a true blessing.

He looks down at me, the small boy wrapped under his arm. The look in his eyes cause me to avert my gaze back to the sky, but he place his two fingers under my chin and gently guides my eyes to his.

"Chanhee." He whispers gently.

Flustered, I only hum in response again.

"Did I tell you how much you mean to me?" Sunwoo smoothly asks.

I shake my head slowly, not knowing where this 'friendly reunion' is going.

"Chanhee . . . You mean this much to me." He says and smashes his lips against mine. His arm wrapped around me shoulder tightens, pulling me closer to his side as he pushes further into the kiss.

My eyelids grow heavy as I engross myself in this romantic display of affection, tugging on his jacket to bring him even closer to me. Against my lips, I can feel him smile into the kiss which only drives me crazy. This is my first kiss, I have never done something more affectionate than hug someone that isn't a family member.

His tongue starts to tickle my lower lip, in which I part my lips to grant him entrance to explore every corner of my mouth with his tongue. He places his free hand on my thigh, guiding my leg over his lap to straddle him. His arms then tangle themselves around my waist as he breaks the kiss, looking my deeply in the eyes.

"I've been wishing to do that for so long." He breathlessly whispers against my neck.

"Sunwoo."

He mumbles an inaudible answer, his warm lips caressing against the sensitive spot between my neck and collar bone.

"Let's make a wish together with these shooting stars."

"Let me make the wish this time, last time you wished for a purple dragon." He whines, causing me to chuckle loudly.

"I wish for us to fall in love!" Sunwoo hollers up at the sky. He then connects our lips together one more time, but this time less sloppy. My hands travel from his chest, up to his cheeks. Man, is he an amazing kisser. I can't believe it's been this long since we finally realized what we truly meant to each other.

"I wish for this man, Choi Chanhee, to fall in love with me." He begs, the reflection of the meteor shower glistening in the irises of his eyes.

I wish for that, too.


End file.
